YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME 2
by bchintyahishirama
Summary: Awal dari semuaya - You And Me


YOU'RE EVERYTHING FOR ME #2

 _ **SPECIAL COUPLE**_

 _ **\- BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK / CHANYEOL & BAEKHYUN**_

 _ **\- HUNHAN / SEHAN / LUHUN / SEHUN & LUHAN**_

 _ **\- KAISOO / KAIDO / KYUNGKAI / KAI & KYUNGSOO**_

 _ **\- TAORIS / KRITAO / KRIS &TAO**_

Author = Yoon Young Li

FF After = N

Link FF after = s/9688525/21/C-O-N-F-E-S-S-I-O-N 《- Link eps 21, nanti yang eps 1 cari aja ada kok

Cast = Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Kai, Chanyeol, Sehun, HyunA, HyunSeung, Park Soo Young*Joy RV, YoonGi

Main Cast/Pairing = JungYeon *Jungkook & Jiyeon

Disini Jiyeon berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Yeon

Disini Jungkook berperan sebagai : Park Jung Kook

Disini Joy*RV(16th) berperan sebagai : Song Soo Young (Joy Song)

Disini Suzy(18th) berperan sebagai : Lee Ji Sun (Suzy lee)

Disini Minho(17th) berperan sebagai : Choi Jin Ki (Minho Choi)

Disini HyunA(18th) berperan sebagai : Kim Hyun Ah (HyunA Kim)

Disini Hyunseung(17th) berperan sebagai : Jung Seung Joo(Hyunseung Jung)Opening : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - PROMISE TO YOU

Endingg : SNSD( GIRL'S GENERATION ) - MISTAKE

Lagu Soundtrack =

》SNSD - PROMISE

》SNSD - MISTAKE

》EXO - BABY DON'T CRY

》EXO - LOVE ME RIGHT*Mungkin

》BAEKHYUN EXO - BEAUTIFULL

》BTS - I NEED U

 **SNSD - PROMISE TO YOU**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Ohh whoa..._**

 ** _[Jessica]Whoa..._**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hancham kkumkkwo watdeon maeiri_**  
 ** _Naege chaja wado_**  
 ** _Seolmyeong halsu eobtneun apeumi_**  
 ** _On mome peojyeo_**

 ** _[Sunny] Gakkeum sshigeun na honja itgo shipgo_**  
 ** _Cham manheun shiseoni jom himgyeo wo_**  
 ** _[Sooyoung] Pyeongbeom han ilsang soge jamgyeoseo_**  
 ** _Sumshwigo shipeul ttae_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about love?"_**  
 ** _[Yoona] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Jessica] Hwaryeo han jomyeongi kkeojimyeon_**  
 ** _Haru ga kkeut nago_**  
 ** _Chyeojin eokkae sokteong bini mam_**  
 ** _Eojjeol su eobtjyo_**

 ** _[Tiffany] Kkok sumgyeo dun naemam dudeuri neyo_**  
 ** _Kkamkkam han shigan sok gijeok cheoreom_**  
 ** _[Yuri] Bicheuro nal hwanhi balkhyeo jwoyo_**  
 ** _Geudae tto dashi_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Hyoyeon] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo_**

 ** _[Seohyun] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Uri duri, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[Jessica] Danji gomab daneun_**  
 ** _Mallo da halsun eobtget jiman_**  
 ** _[Seohyun] Igeot maneun gieokhae yo_**  
 ** _[Tiffany] Nal utge haneun You're my love~_**

 ** _[All] "What about us? What about Love?"_**  
 ** _[Sunny] Nal ireu kyeo juneuni hanmadi ([Taeyeon] Hanmadi, geudae pume)_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae pume, aneun chaero ([Taeyeon] Yeah, yeah)_**  
 ** _Ttaseu hage gamssa juneyo ([Jessica] Gamssa juneyo)_**

 ** _[Taeyeon] Hangeoreum mandeo gakkai ([Jessica] Deo gakkai)_**  
 ** _Jogeum mandeo ttaddeut hage_**  
 ** _[All] Geudae wa na, hamkke rado_**  
 ** _Songarak geolgo Promise to you_**

 ** _[All] Promise to you… Ooh…_**  
 ** _Promise to you… Ooh…_**

 **Sebelumnya =**

"Ada siapa, Soo-ya?" Tanya Kai "Coba tebak siapa yang datang?" Ujar Kyungsoo yang membuat Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, Tao, Kris, dan Luhan mengerutkan dahi mereka. Kyungsoo pun tersenyum dan berkata "Yoongi-ssi dan Jungkook-ah masuklah"

Lalu tiba tiba masuklah Yoongi dan Jungkook sambil membawa koper dan tentengan lainnya di tangan mereka. Pada saat mereka muncul tidak lupa mereka memberika senyum yang membuat siapa saja akan jatuh cinta *termasuk gue :v"

Luhan, Sehun, Kai, dan Tao hanya bisa melongo melihat wajah yang maha tampan seperti Jungkook dan Yoongi itu sedangkan Kris dan Chanyeol hanya menelan ludah nya kasar karena melihat adik mereka yang tersenyum setan menurut mereka 'Habislah aku' ucap mereka dalam hati

◆◆◆ ••• ◆◆◆

"Annyeonghaseo!" Sapa Yoongi dan Jungkook lalu membungkuk 90° pada manusia - manusia(?) Disana

Segera saja sehabis Jungkook dan Yoongi selesai membungkuk Jungkook tersenyum dan berhambur kearah Kris dan Chanyeol

"HYUNGG! BOGOSHIEPOOOO!" Teriak Jungkook lalu langsung memeluk hyungnya yang sedang duduk disofa dengan deg degan menatap Jungkook horror

"Yakk! Jungkook! Berat pabbo!" Ucap Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Jungkook secara paksa sedangkan Jungkook langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya maju "cih! Kau ini sudah berapa lama kita tidak bertemu, huh?" Ujar Jungkook yang membuat Sehun, Luhan, Kai, dan tao masih setia melongo

"Haish! Yasudah, ayo berkenalan dengan mereka" ujar Kris lalu tiba tiba Barkhyun muncul berada disebelah Kyungsoo

"Hei kenapa kalian melongo seperti itu?!" Protes Chanyeol yang membuat 4 mahkluk tadi tersadar dari longoan(?)nya

"Ayo berkumpul disini!" Perintah Kris lalu Barkhyun, yoongi, dan Kyungsoo menyusul dan merapat(?)disofa ruang tamu

"Baiklah, semuanya ini adalah adikku dan Chanyeol, Park Jung Kook" ujar Kris "Jungkook ini Luhan, ini Sehun, ini Kai, ini Tao, itu Baekhyun, dan itu.." sebelum Chanyeol menyebutkan nama Kyungsoo, Jungkook segera memotongnya "Kyungsoo, Do Kyung Soo" ujar Jungkook "Jadi kalian sudah kenal?" Kaget Kris "Aniya, tadi hanya berkenalan kecil di pintu depan" jawab Jungkook "Baiklah, dan apa kau sudah tahu tentang aku menikah dan Chanyeol juga menikah?" Tanya Kris "Kalau kau aku sudah tahu hyung, tapi kalau Chanyeol hyung aku belum tahu. Memangnya Chanyeol hyung menikah dengan siapa? Yejin noona?" Tanya Jungkook

'DEG' 'Bahkan adiknya sudah mengetahui Yejin, apakah dulu Chanyeol benar benar mencintai Yejin jadi dia memperkenalkan pada keluarganya sampai sampai adiknya yang ada diamerica mengetahuinya' batin Baekhyun

"E.. eh? Bukan!" Ujar Chanyeol langsung membantah karena mendapati tatapan Baekhyun dan sendu "Lalu dengan siapa? Kenapa Chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung malah tinggal disini? Kemana istri kalian? Oh! Jangan bilang kalian menelantarkan istri istri kalian!" Tebak Jungkook dan langsung mendapat jitakan dari kedua Hyungnya "appo! Kenapa kalian menjitakku?!" Protes Jungkook "Kau itu mulutnya seperti yeoja sekali sih!" Ujar Chanyeol karena adiknya kalau ngomong suka seenaknya

"Aku kan tidak tahu!" Bantah Jungkook "baiklah, perkenalkan ini Huang Zi Tao, dia adalah kakakmu sekarang. Aku telah menikah dengannya" ujar Kris lalu menggandeng Tao dan sontak membuat Yoongi dan Jungkook membulatkan matanya tak percaya

"Yah, dan itu Baekhyun, Byun.. ah! Sekarang Park Baek Hyun" ujar Chanyeol langsung menunjuk Baekhyun dan cukup membuat rona merah dikedua pipi Baekhyun

"WHAT?!" Teriak Jungkook dan Yoongi "h.. hyung ka.. kau?" Kaget Jungkook menatap hyungnya horror lalu menelan Salivanya mentah mentah dan mundur mensejajarkan posisiya dengan Yoongi yang sama takutnya dengan Jungkook "Loh waeyo? Coba kau lihat mereka" ujar Chanyeol lalu menunjuk kearah Luhan dan Sehun lalu kemudian ke Kyungsoo dan kai

"Mereka juga sepasang suami istri" lanjut kris dan Jungkook juga Yoongi semakin membulatkan matanya, jadi mereka ada dikerumunan orang orang gay? Astaga

"Sudahlah lagipula Gay dan straight apa bedanya? Yang penting cinta bukan, oh ya itu siapa?" Tanya Kai "I.. ini te.. temanku" ujar Jungkook lalu menyikut Yoongi "E..ehh.. Mi.. Min Yoon Gi imnida" ujar Yoongi "hmm.. aku tahu pasti mereka masih bingung karena kita ini pasangan sejenis" ujar Luhan "Tapi aku yakin kau pasti akan terbiasa" ujar Baekhyun tiba tiba "Ne" jawab Tao tersenyum manis

"Ba.. baiklah a.. aku dan Yoongi akan membereskan baju,, bisakah tunjukan dimana kamar kita?" Tanya Jungkook "tentu saja, aku, Luhan hyung, Kyungsoo, dan tao akan mengantar kalian. Kalau sampai hyungmu yang mengantarmu bisa bisa mereka menerkammu dan temanmu karena muka kalian yang lugu seperti itu" ujar Baekhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Jungkook dan pergi begitu saja

"Hei! Enak sajaa!" Protes Sehun "Heum, Yoongi-ah ayo aku tunjukan kamarmu dan Jungkook" ujar Luhan lalu langsung menggandeng tangan yoongi dan mengikuti Baekhyun sedangkan tao dan kyungsoo langsung mengikuti Baekhyun dan luhan

"Astaga Yeol, sepertinya kita harus hati hati. Kenapa muka adikmu dan temannya itu tampan sekali sih!" Protes Kai "Ne! Kenapa mukanya tidak lebih hancur darimu saja? Kalau begini aku harus waspada bisa bisa nanti Luhannie ku jatuh cinta padanya" ujar Sehun "Cih! Percaya padaku bahwa Jungkook dan Yoongi tidak akan menjadi gay! Dia adalah pasangan straight" Jawab chanyeol santai

"Aigoo! Bagaimana kalau tiba tiba mereka menjadi gay karena tinggal dengan kita?" Tanya Kai takut takut "aku dan Chanyeol bisa menjamin! Mereka adalah Straight" ujar Kris tersenyum

\- JUNGGI ROOM -

"Nah, ini kamar kalian!" Ujar Baekhyun lalu membuka pintu kamar Yoongi dan Jungkook yang sangat megah. Ada 2 kasur king size didalamnya. Ada beberapa lemari tinggi dan ada 2 lemari belajar. Ada 2 televisi dan ada kamar mandi didalamnya

"Wow, fantastic!" Ujar Yoongi terkagum kagum "baiklah ayo masuk~" aja Luhan dan mereka memasuki kamar yang bak istana raja itu

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kami membantu kalian menata barang barang kalian?" Tawar Tao "apa itu tidak merepotkan?" Tanya Yoongi "tentu saja tidak, kalian tidak usah sungkan pada kami. Bukankah kami sekarang keluarga kalian?" Tanya Kyungsoo "Benar juga, ah! Baekhyun hyung!" Panggil Jungkook "waeyo Jungkook-ah?" Jawab Baekhyun "Kenapa kau bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung?" Tanya Jungkook yang membuat Baekhyung tersipu malu

"Jelas karena mereka saling mencintai Jungkook-ah" ucap Luhan membantu adiknya menjawab karena Luhan tahu bahwa adiknya sedang dilanda malu kepayang "Hm? Lelaki menyukai lelaki? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Yoongi "Mudah saja, bukankah tidak ada yang tidak mungkin didunia ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada Yoongi "hmm betul juga tetapi kenapa bisa Baekhyun hyung dan Tao hyung menikah dengan chanyeol hyung dan Kris hyung?" Tanya Jungkook

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Kris gege dan Chanyeol, Jungkook ah?" Tanya Tao "aneh saja, masa kalian bisa suka dengan hyungku yang menyebalkan itu" ujar Jungkook yang membuat seisi kamar itu tertawa. Yah, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao agar bisa dekat dengan Jungkook dan Yoongi karena mereka tergolong orang yang mudah bergaul

"Lalu hyung, apakah besok kami mulai bersekolah?" Tanya Yoongi "ne, besok kalian mulai bersekolah. Berhubung kalian belum tahu sekolah kalian, besok kalian akan diantar oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Aku, dan Sehun sedangkan nanti kalian pulang, kalian akan dijemput oleh Kris hyung, Tao, Kai, dan Kyungsoo" ujar Luhan menjelaskan

"Begitu yaa, kalau begitu dimana seragam sekolah kami?" Tanya Jungkook "seragam kalian sudah ada di lemari nanti kalian tinggal mengambilnya saja" ucap Kyungsoo "Baiklah kalau begitu^^"

\- Beberapa menit kemudian -

 _KRETTT..KRIUKK.._

suara apakah itu :v

Haha itu adalah suara perut dari Chanyeol, Kris, Kai, dan Sehun. Yah, memang sudah ada makanan tapi pasti jika mereka memakan makanan duluan nangi mereka ada terkena omelan dan tidak dapat jatah 1 minggu oleh Uke mereka

"Aduh lama sekali sih mereka, perutku sudah tidak bisa diajak kompromi nih" ujar Sehun menahan lapar yang melandanya "kau kira kau saja yang lapar? Aku juga pabbo" ujar Kai

 _CEKLEK..._

Tak lama kemudian datanglah(?)para uke yang sangat ditunggu tunggu oleh para seme. "Yak! Kalian kenapa lama sekali? Tak tahu kah kalian bahwa aku sudah sangat lapar?" Ujar Kai melempar tatapan sebal pada Yoongi dan Jungkook sedangkan yang ditatap hanya merasa canggung saja

"Yak! Dasar item! Jangan menatap Suga dan Goldy seperti itu!" Ujar Kyungsoo mendelik tajam kepada Kai dan membuat semua mengerutkam dahi mereka "Suga? Goldy? Nuguya?" Tanya Kai "Suga itu adalah Yoongi, tak bisa kah kalian lihat muka Yoongi itu manis sekali^^ seperti gula dsn aku menyukainya^^ dan Gol.." belum sempat Kyungsoo melanjutkannya Luhan sudah memotong ucapan Kyungsoo "Goldy adalah sebutan untuk Jungkook karena melihat Jungkook bagaikan melihat emas yang berkilau" ucap luhan yang membuat Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Tao tersenyum sedangkan para seme hanya melemparkan tatapan membunuh pada Jungkook dan Yoongi yang tersenyum puas

"Hyung bisa saja" ujar Jungkook lalu dengan seenaknya menarik bangku dikursi makan lalu langsung duduk begitu saja "Hei! Apa kau tidak tahu sopan santun?!" Protes Sehun sebal karena tingkah Jungkook "Sehun-ya! Jangan berteriak padanya! Atau kau akan berurusan denganku!" Ujar Luhan lalu menarik bangku disebelah Jungkook dan duduk disamping Jungkook

"Ne, aku mau disebelah Jungkook!" Ujar Kyungsoo. Saat ingin menarik bangku disebelah kiri Jungkook tangannya ditahan oleh Baekhyun dan dengan cepat baekhyun langsung mendudukan diri dibanku tersebut dan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo "Gomawo Kyungsoo-ah!" Ujar Baekhyun tersenyum cerah yang menurut Kyungsoo menjengkelkan "Yak! Aku duluan!" Ujar Kyungsoo "ayolah Kyungsoo, Luhannie hyung saja duduk disebelah Jungkook masa aku yang adiknya tidak" ucap Baekhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya

"Cish! Baiklah aku mengalah, Suga-ah aku ingin duduk denganmu~" rajuk Kyungsoo lalu menuntun Yoongi untuk duduk bersamanya "Hei! Aku jyga mau duduk dengan Suga! Aku ikut kyung-ah" ujar Tao lalu duduk disebelah kanan Yoongi sedangkan sebelah kiri Yoongi adalah Kyungsoo

Dan mari kita lihat keadaan para seme yang mengutuk adik Chanyeol dan Kris "bagaimana bisa begitu aishhh!" Gerutu Sehun lalu segera menghempaskan dirinya di bangki sebal "Cish! Dasar bocah sialan!" Umpat Kai dan kenempatkan diri di sebelah sehun dengan kesal. Sedangkan Kris dan chanyeol sudah memaklumi sifat adiknya dan temannya Yoongi itu karena mereka percaya pada uke mereka juga Jungkook dan Yoongi yang notabenenya adalah Straight

"Sehun hyung dan kai hyung kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi "Diam kau!" Ujar Kai "pikir saja sendiri!" Ucap Sehun mendelik sebal "Hyung, tenang saja kami tidak akan merusak rumah tangga orang lain apalagi rumah tangga kalian yang faktanya adalah sahabat baik hyungku. Otomatis kalian adalah saudaraku juga, tadi Kyungsoo hyung juga berkata bahwa kita semua bersaudara. Betulkan Soo hyung?" Tanya Jungkook dan hanya dibalas senyum oleh Kyungsoo

Mendengar Jungkook berkata seperti itu entah bagaimana rasanya tiba tiba Kai dan Sehun melihat ketulusan Jungkook. Seakan sekarang Kai dan Sehun percaya bahwa mereka tak akan merusak rumah tangganya dan juga mereka pun percaya pada uke mereka. Sehun dan Kai pun tersenyum tulus juga

Baru saja satu jam yang lalu nyatanya Jungkook dan Yoongi sudah diterima seperti kekuarga sendiri kan? Walau ada insiden kecil sih~

Lain Jungkook, Yoongi, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun dan Tao lain pula dengan para yeoja yeoja yang kini mendiami sebuah kamar

"Ah! Coba lihat ini! Ini bahkan lebih keren dari yang tadi!" Ujar seorang yeoja memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada temannya "kalau menurutku masih lebih bagus yang tadi, Joy-ah" ucap seorang Yeoja yang memiliki muka seperti artis Kim Tae Hee itu

"Terserah kau saja lah Jiyeon-ya" ucap yeoja yang dipanggil Joy itu

 _TOK,, TOK,, TOK,,_

" _Boleh kah eonni masuk?"_ Tanya seorang yeoja dari balik pintu kamar "Masuklah eonni" jawab Jiyeon dan masuklah seorang yeoja dengan temannya yang berperawakan tinggi dengan mimik muka seperti _angel_ itu

"Ada HyunA eonni juga" ujar Joy "Ne, tadi aku meminta bantuan Suzy untuk mengerjakam tugas dari Kim songsaenim yang menyebalkan itu" ujar HyunA dengan muka sebal "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hyun-ah. Jika kim songsaenim mendengar habis kau besok hahaha~" canda Jisun "Ah! Aku bisa gila terus terusan berada sati jam dengannya dikelas setiap hari!" Eluh HyunA lalu langsung merebahkan diri dikasur milik Jiyeon

"Memangnya sekejam apa Kim Songsaenim itu? Kim songsaenim dalam kelas kami tidak semengerikan itu" ujar Joy "Bukankah dikelas kalian adalah Kim Young Woon songsaenim?" Tanya Jisun "Ne, Kim songsaenim sangat baik^^" ujar Jiyeon "astaga kalau Yesung songsaenim memang baik! Dulu saat aku diajarkan olehnya semua nilaiku tidak pernah ada yang jelek!" Ucap HyunA

"Itu tandanya kau harus lebih giat belajar pelajaran kim songsaenim lagi" ujar Jisun "Haish! Kau memang mudah berkata seperti itu karena kau adalah murid yang berprestasi disekolah" ujar HyunA "Apakah kim songsaenim eonni sangat mengerikan?" Tanya Joy ingin tahu dan seketika HyunA membayangkan dirinya dan Kim Hyo Rin itu

\- BAYANGAN MODE ON -

"Aku ngantuk sekali" ujar HyunA lalu meletakan kepalanya dimejanya dan mulai menutup matanya tanpa menjadari Jisun yang sudah membangunkannya beberapa kali karena Hyorin songsaenim sudah "ehem!" Deheman(?) Terdengar dari Hyorin songsaenim

"Psstt.. Hyun-ah bangun lah! Hyorin songsaenim menuju dirimu!" Ujar Jisun membisikan pada HyunA yang tertidur sedangkan matanya tetap melihat Hyorin songsaenim takut takut karena sudah mendekati bangku mereka berdua -Jisun&HyunA-

"Aku mengantuk Jisun-ah, lagipula jika si monster songsaenim sudah masuk oasti suaranya akan menggelegar~" Ujar HyunA masih menutup matanya tanpa merasakan hawa hawa api dari Hyorin karena mendengar dirinya disebut 'Monster Songsaenim' ayolah, rubuh seksinya takkan berubah menjadi segemuk monster kan

"Hyun-ah, apakah kau nyenyak sekali tertidurnya?" Tanya Hyorin songsaenim sambil tersenyum mengerikan dan menggunakan nada yang membuat siapapun jika mendengarnya langsung merinding "ne, indah sekali.." jawab HyunA "lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan Monster songsaenim?" Tanya Hyorin dengan nada mengerikan sekali lagi "Kim songsaenim yang sangat menyebalkan dan galak seperti monster"

"Menurutmu bagaimana si monster songsaenim itu, hm? Apa dia begitu menyeramkan? Apakah kau merasa tertekam dengannya? Ap.." belum Hyorin melanjutkan kata katanya HyunA segera bangun dan berkata sambil mata tertututp "Kau itu berisik seka.." kali ini HyunA lah yang terpotong kata katanya karena setelah dia membuka mata dia melihat...

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU DAN BERSIHKAN SATU SEKOLAH HINGGA TIDAK ADA DEBU SEDIKITPUN ATAU KAU AKAN KUAJURKAN KELUAR DARI SEKOLAH INIIIIII!" Teriak Hyorin songsenim yang bernotabene dapat mencapai nada tinggi(?) Itu :v

\- BAYANGAN MODE OFF -

"Membayangkannya sudah membuatku gemetaran! Astaga dia terlalu mengerikan untuk dibilang seorang guru!" Ujar HyunA "Kalau kau tidak membuat ulah pada Hyorin somgsaenim maka kau tidak akan mendapati ocehannya setiap hari, Hyun-ah!" Ujar Jisun mengingatkan HyunA karena kelakuannya disekolah

"Ya ya terserah kau saja lah" balas HyunA malas "Oh ya apa kalian tahu bahwa anak kelas 1 akan kedapatan murid baru?" Tanya HyunA "Hm? Kedapatan murid baru? Memangnya info itu darimana?" Tanya Joy "Astaga! Kalian tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali!" Ujar HyunA "Kami hanya tahu belajar, belajar, dan belajar HyunA eonni, bukan sepertimu" ucap Jiyeon yang membuat HyunA mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal

"Kalian ini, kenapa malah mengejekku sih?" Rajuk hyunA "sudah sudah, Hyun-ah ini sudah jam 9. Pasti eomma mu mencarimu, lebih baik kau dan Joy pulang saja. Tidak enak juga kan bahwa kalian pulang malam malam?" Ucap Jisun "Aigoo! Suzy-ah ini baru jam 9, kau mengusirku eoh?" Tanya HyunA sinis

"Bukannya begitu, hanya saja tidak enak jika yeoja pulang malam malam" ujar Jisun "baiklah baiklah, ayo Hyuna eonni lagipula bukannya besom kita sekolah? Ayo! Jika kau tidak ingin terkena omelan Kim songsaenimmu itu!" Seru Joy "ah! Benar juga, baiklah kami pulang duli. Byeee" ujar HyunA lalu menarik Joy pergi dari kamar

"Anak itu memang ajaib" ujar Jisun yang membuat sang adik tersenyum.

●● TO BE CONTINUED ●●

 **SNSD - MISTAKE**

 _ **[Jessica] Ha~ Yeah, Ooh~**_  
 _ **Nan ajik jejarijyo**_  
 _ **Yeojeonhi geudae gyeoteseo**_  
 _ **Hemaeida jichyeoseo**_  
 _ **[Seohyun] Oneuldo geudael maemdolda**_  
 _ **Haru tto haru heulleo heulleoseo**_  
 _ **Yeogikkaji ongeojyo**_

 _ **[Sooyoung] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam almyeonseodo~ Oh~**_  
 _ **[Yoona] Unneun geudaega nal deo apeuge hajyo**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo**_  
 _ **[Sooyoung/Yoona] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Yuri] Nae jalmoshijyo**_

 _ **[Taeyeon] Eolmana deo maneun shiganeul**_  
 _ **Nunmureul heullyeoya hanayo**_  
 _ **Geu yaksokmaneul mideumyeo, Ooh~**_  
 _ **[Sunny] Gidaryeo dalladeon geojitmal**_  
 _ **Ije sogatdeon nae yokshimdo**_  
 _ **Jichyeo beorigo mangeojyo**_

 _ **[Hyoyeon] Almyeonseo apeun nae mam da almyeonseo~ Woah**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Geureoke moreun cheok useul sun eobjanayo, Woah Oh~**_

 _ **[All] Nareul deo saranghage mandeulji mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo, Oh~)**_  
 _ **Naega deo saranghaeseo mandeureobeorin ([Jessica] Mandeureobeorin)**_  
 _ **Nae jal moshijyo ([Jessica] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Tiffany/Sunny] Nae maeummankeum nareul deo ([Jessica] Nareul deo)**_  
 _ **Saranghage haji mothaesseotdeon geoyeotjyo**_  
 _ **[Tiffany] Nae jalmoshijyo, ([Tiffany] Oh Ooh Ooh Oh Oh~)**_

 _ **[Yuri] Gajil su eomneungeol almyeonseo (Almyeonseodo)**_  
 _ **[Jessica] Meotdaero keojin nae maeumi**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Honjaseo gidaridaga**_  
 _ **Honjaseo huhwehadaga**_  
 _ **Saranghan geotdo**_  
 _ **Jalmoshineyo Oh~ Woah~**_

 _ **[All] Apeun jul almyeonseodo itjireul mothan**_  
 _ **Nae jalmoshijyo ([Taeyeon] Naega cham babo gatjyo)**_  
 _ **Dachil kkeol almyeonseodo biuji mothan**_  
 _ **Naejal moshijyo ([Seohyun] Nae jalmoshijyo)**_  
 _ **[Hyoyeon/Seohyun] Modeun ge nae tashiraedo** ([Sunny] **Modeun ge nae tashiraedo, Oh Oh)**_  
 _ **Geuraedo gwaenchanayo geudaeman itdamyeon ([Sunny] Itdamyeon)**_

 _ **[Tiffany] Eonjekkajina**_  
 _ **[Taeyeon] Ooh~ Ireon nal yongseohaejwoyo**_  
 _ **Geudael saranghan nal~**_

Aku sudah mempublish yang chapter 2^^ ayo aku tunggu commentdan saran kalian. Ingat no kacang kan?


End file.
